Broma pesada
by Hisuna
Summary: Nunca pensó que ir a una simple fiesta organizada por la mano derecha de su esposo la llevaría a una situación tan inesperada. ¿Quién diría que una simple broma trajera consecuencias como aquella? Sabía que las fiestas no eran lo suyo, y con esto lo confirmaba. Sasuhina, One-Shot.


**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes de ésta historia le pertenecen a_ _Masashi Kishimoto. Éste fanfic no tiene ánimo de lucro, su único fin es entretenerles._

 _ **Resumen**_ _: Nunca pensó que ir a una simple fiesta organizada por la mano derecha de su esposo la llevaría a una situación tan inesperada. ¿Quién diría que una simple broma trajera consecuencias como aquella? Sasuhina, one-shot._

 _ **Advertencia**_ _: Éste fanfic es Sasuhina, si no gustas de la pareja, por favor, evítate el disgusto de leer. Recuerden que esta historia es de rated M, reconsideren los requisitos para leer éste tipo de fanfics._

* * *

-Hina, ¿estás lista?-Preguntó un rubio, estaba vestido de traje para aquella ocasión. Shikamaru se había casado y junto con su esposa, Temari, organizaron una fiesta para los más allegados.

Como Hokage y amigo del Nara, Naruto tenía que presentarse en aquel festejo. Él felizmente lo haría, le había preguntado a su esposa si ella quería ir, y Hinata aceptó sin dudarlo. Ambos eran amigos de la pareja.-Ya casi, espérame un momento Naruto-kun.-Pidió la azabache desde el baño, intentaba ponerse un vestido elegante, que era muy escotado para su gusto. Ino y Sakura le habían acompañado a comprarlo y ambas concordaron en que le quedaba muy bien. Ella había deseado negarse a usarlo, pero ambas se tomaron las molestias de ir con ella de compras.

-Ok, te espero en la sala.-Le avisó Naruto, desde el baño oyó como él se iba de la habitación.

Suspiró al terminar de vestirse, observándose en el espejo. Era un vestido blanco, con un escote de corazón y un corte de sirena a medio hacer que le llegaba cinco dedos antes de la rodilla, pequeños volados se ceñían a su cuerpo y un cinturón negro de bajo de sus senos remarcaba sus curvas. Un vestido muy apegado al cuerpo.

Sakura había ido a visitarle hace unos minutos para maquillarle, pues ella no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo hacerlo. Ella había usado poco maquillaje, alegando que no necesitaba mucho. Lo único que había hecho era acentuar sus ojos usando lápiz negro, con una línea un poco gruesa en los párpados para simular unas pestañas largas. Rímel, y como toque final brillo labial.

Agarró el cepillo y desenredó los escasos nudos que poseía, subiendo su largo cabello sobre su hombro en un inútil intento de cubrir sus pechos. Salió del baño ya estando lista.-¿Sakura-san ya habrá llegado?-Preguntó la azabache a su esposo al llegar a donde éste la esperaba.

El rubio se volteó para poder verla, quedándose sin aliento y totalmente embobado al apreciar la apariencia que ella traía.-Hina…-No pudo evitar observar los voluptuosos pechos de su amada. Sintió picazón en sus manos, deteniendo las ganas de lanzársele encima a la azabache. Se le acercó hasta que su cara quedó a menos de un centímetro de la oreja ajena.-Cuando lleguemos tendremos otra luna de miel.-Le susurró, chocando su aliento con la piel de Hinata.

La Hyuga se estremeció, asintiendo. Naruto sonrió en grande, ansioso de que la fiesta terminase lo más pronto posible.-¡Ok! Vámonos.-Dijo ofreciendo su brazo para que ella lo tomase, ésta no se negó e inmediatamente salieron con dirección al gran evento que se estaba celebrando.

Llegaron al sitio con puntualidad, y tan pronto llegaron fueron separados por los amigos de cada uno. Hinata fue jaloneada por Ino y Temari, mientras que Naruto fue embarcado por Kiba, Sai y Shikamaru. Cada uno de estos últimos, exceptuando a Kiba, intentaban escaparse de sus novias, queriendo librarse de la tediosa tarea de aguantarse conversaciones de chicas que ellas tenían con sus amigas. Naruto no podía evitar reír nervioso, disimulando el deseo de querer estar al lado de su esposa.

Hinata estaba casi en las mismas condiciones, exceptuando el hecho de que sus amigas no estaban al lado suyo por querer huir, sino para quejarse del que sus novios desearan pasarla con sus amigos en vez de ellas. Al igual que Naruto, Hinata sonreía nerviosa, no queriendo añadirle leña al enojo que ambas rubias presentaban.

El salón de fiesta era increíblemente inmenso, fácilmente podía deducir que en ese sitio habían más de ciento veinte personas, y eso sin incluir a las que todavía no habían llegado. La estancia era elegante, con una gran área como pista de baile que ocupaba más de la mitad del lugar. Mesas enormes con comida encima de ellas se dispersaban por el salón, y algunas mesas con respectivos asientos completaban la imagen.

Era evidente que aquella celebración era para disfrutarla bailando, era una desgracia que ella fuese dos pies izquierdos.-¿Nos sentamos?-Preguntó, había notado que al estar en medio de aquel gran salón era víctima de innumerables mirada que no hacían más que darle nervios. Para ella todavía estaba muy presente el estilo de ropa que cargaba puesto.

-Claro.-Concordó Ino, seguida de inmediato por Temari.

Cuando se sentaron en una de las mesas, vieron como varios invitados iban llegando. Entre ellos cierta pelirrosa junto con su novio, Sasuke Uchiha. Temari se había levantado para recibirles, después de todo era la novia. Ino había hecho lo mismo, pero su intención no era otra más que saber si Sakura le ayudaba a separar a Sai del resto, sabiendo a leguas que Hinata no lo haría y que Temari estaba demasiado ocupada.

Entre risas Sakura accedió, divertida de la situación de su amiga. Sasuke no se inmutó al quedarse solo, tranquilamente examinó todo el lugar en busca de su amigo rubio, a la primera que halló fue a la esposa de éste. Sentada detrás de una mesa, ella veía por donde anteriormente se habían ido Ino y su novia.

Sin el menor apuro se encamino hacia donde ella se encontraba, al estar de cara a cara fue que la azabache notó su presencia.-Muy buenas, Sasuke-san-Saludó Hinata, mostrando una pequeña reverencia.

-Hyuga.-El azabache la examinó con la mirada sin que ella se diese cuenta, fijando por breves instantes su viste en los exuberantes pechos de la kunoichi.-¿Dónde está el dobe?-Preguntó, si Sakura planeaba que estaría con ella durante toda la fiesta, estaba muy equivocada. Nadie, se aguantaba sus conversaciones sobre lo bien o mal que se vestían las demás invitada, y él no sería la excepción.

-Hm, Naruto-kun se estaba con Kiba-Kun, Sai-san y Shikamaru-san.-Contestó, apenada de no saber exactamente dónde estaba su esposo.-S-si quiere le puedo acompañar a buscarlos.-Le dijo intentando remediar su incompetencia, igualmente estaba sola, no le haría nada mal ir a buscar a su marido.

-Vamos.-Aceptó la ayuda, mientras más rápido encontrara al idiota mejor. Quitó la mirada de la azabache y comenzó a caminar en busca del rubio. Hinata se levantó, caminando algo apresurada para darle alcance al Uchiha.

Ambos resaltaban entre la multitud, muchos se les quedaban viendo, cada espectador inmerso en sus pensares, inusualmente y sin que nadie se enterase todos opinaban lo mismo; " _Harían una hermosa pareja_ ". Ambos eran tan bien parecidos que congeniaban una atractiva pareja para muchos. Aunque era sabido por todos que la Hyuga era esposa de nadie más que el Hokage, no podían impedir que pensamientos como el que un hijo de ambos sería sencillamente atractivo y poderoso asaltara sus mentes.

Hinata estaba nerviosa, sus pasos eran vacilantes y pequeños temblores invadían sus manos. Todo debido al centro de atención que ella suponía ser. Ella y la notoriedad no se llevaban muy bien, prácticamente se repelían.-Hyuga, eres demasiado lenta.-Sasuke le agarró de la mano y la arrastró por el salón, ambos se sintieron extraños al rozar sus pieles, más ninguno hizo el mínimo esfuerzo por apartarse.

Escucharon un estruendo, sonaba cercano. Ambos voltearon hacia la dirección en donde oyeron aquel sonido, encontrándose con un Sai tirado en el suelo, una silla en las mismas condiciones al lado suyo y una Sakura e Ino furiosas. Sasuke estuvo tentado a dar media vuelta e irse, pero sabía del tremendo sermón que recibiría de Sakura, añadido a eso, la Hyuga le acompañaba.

Recordando a la azabache, notó que aún estaban agarrados de las manos. Extrañamente, no le desagradaba el calor que emanaba la piel de Hinata, más sabía que si Sakura les encontraba en esa posición sería problemático. A regañadientes, deshizo el contacto suavemente.-¿¡Qué dijiste imbécil!?-Bramó Sakura enfurecida. Sus puños se encontraban prensados, dando a entender que otro golpe se avecinaba.

Naruto, que había estado acompañando a sus amigos, se quedaba perplejo. No había esperado aquello.-"Que raro, las tablas no hablan ni molestan" dije.-Contestó Sai, levantándose y limpiándose los pantalones. Ignorante de las reacciones que causaba en la pelirrosa.

-Eres valiente al repetirlo. Tú… Maldi-Sakura hubiese continuado con su insulto si no fuese por Ino, que intervino deseando parar aquello antes de que tomara noveles peligrosos. Ella estaba enojada con su novio, pero no deseaba quedarse soltera tan rápido, y sabía que con lo directo que era su novio eso sucedería más pronto de lo esperado.

-Bueno, ¿qué tal si nos vamos a tomar unas copas y comenzamos con lo divertido de la fiesta?-Preguntó Ino sonriendo nerviosa, dándole palmaditas en la espalda a su amiga.

-Me parece buena idea.-Apoyó Kiba, que también presenciaba la escena entre la pelirrosa y el artista.

-¡Teme! Controla a Sakura-chan, va a dejar Sai en el hospital.-Nombrar al Uchiha fue como santo remedio para Sakura, su coraje descendió a niveles imperceptibles y una sonrisa remplazó su ceño fruncido.

-¡Sasuke-kun!-La Haruno se abalanzó hacia el azabache, apartando sin darse cuenta a Hinata.

La Hyuga sonrió, aunque tenía una extraña molestia por haber sido apartada de aquella manera. Ignorando sus pesares, Hinata fue hacia su esposo.-Naruto-kun.-Llamó sonriendo levemente.

-Hinata.-El rubio agarró de la mano a la azabache y la acercó más hacia sí. Todo aquello era visto ante la atenta mirada de cierto azabache.

-Qué problemático.-Se quejó Shikamaru, sentado en uno de los asientos de aquella mesa en donde el pequeño grupo se había instalado.

Todos optaron por seguir la indicación de Ino y comenzar a beber unas copas. Hinata evitó toda bebida que contuviese alcohol, ella era mala bebedora, con dos copas ya se emborrachaba. Así que felizmente veía como sus amigos y marido hacían competencia por ver quién bebía más, el único que no jugaba era Sasuke, quien alegando que aquello era una tontería se sentó en una esquina solitaria para tomarse su copa tranquilamente.

La primera en caer en la borrachera fue Sakura, quien a pesar de ser alumna de Tsunade no le tenía mucha tolerancia al alcohol. Tras ella siguió Kiba, aparentemente su amigo perruno era mala copa. Lentamente cada uno iba cediendo, era increíble ver como su esposo y Temari, quien comenzó a jugar cuando notó que Shikamaru también lo haría, resistían. Sorpresivamente, Temari ganó cuando el rubio caía desmayado al suelo.

La azabache se preocupó, e iba a ayudarlo hasta que divisó a Sakura.-Hinata.-La Haruno se le acercó cargando fácilmente a Naruto sobre sus hombros.-Tsunade-sama me acaba de solicitar en el hospital para una operación riesgosa y me requiere como ayudante.-La pelirrosa ya parecía estar sobria, probablemente habrá usado un jutsu medico para pasar la borrachera.-Llevaré a éste idiota allá, tiene demasiado alcohol en su organismo.-Le anunció.-Puedes irlo a buscar dentro de una hora o menos.-Comunicó sonriendo. Hinata sabía que Sakura le hacía aquel favor para que ella pudiera disfrutar de la fiesta, para nadie era secreto que la azabache casi nunca salía a eventos como aquellos, la pelirrosa deseaba que se llevara buenos recuerdos de la fiesta.

-Gracias, te lo encargo, Sakura-san.-Agradeció con una reverencia, no queriendo que las buenas intenciones de la Haruno se fueran por el desagüe.

Sakura asintió.-Por cierto, no encuentro a Sasuke-kun, dile que Tsunade-sama me solicitó para serle de ayudante.-Dijo haciendo un puchero, molesta de no poder despedirse de su pareja.

-Por supuesto, Sakura-san.-Sonriendo, y cargando como costal de papas al Hokage, la Haruno se fue del lugar.

La fiesta continuó, Hinata animó a Ino para que comieran, la azabache solo deseaba que la rubia pudiera sobrepasar un poco mejor el alcohol. Decidieron comer un poco de ramen especial, la Hyuga estaba muy acostumbrada a consumirlo y la verdad era que se le antojaba.

* * *

-Vamos, no es la gran cosa. Además, tu también podrías encontrarte a una mujer con quién pasar la noche. ¿Quién sabe?-Dijo sonriendo un castaño, vertiendo el contenido de una pequeña botella en una de las copas de la mesa.-Sabe muy bien, y sería divertido de ver alguna de ellas tan desesperada.

-Kiba, las posibilidades de que te quedes dormido antes de encontrar una chica son muy altas.-Le advirtió Shino, acomodando sus gafas.

-¿Pero qué dices?-El castaño arrastraba las palabras, no era difícil deducir su estado de ebriedad.-No voy a quedarme dormido ni nada, pff.-Empezó a reírse, como si le hubiesen contado en gran chiste.-Ni que estuviera borracho.-Ciertamente sentía un poco de sueño, pero no era para quedarse roncando en un lugar tan ruidoso. O al menos eso pensaba.

Después haber estado charlando con su amigo por un tiempo, aquel "leve" adormecimiento que sentía le ganó. El castaño se había quedado dormido encima de una de las mesas.-Te lo dije.-Suspiró Shino, llevándose a su amigo encima del hombro.

Caminó tranquilamente en medio de toda la pista, oía como Kiba murmuraba algunas tonterías que no lograba entender. Probablemente estuviese "conquistando" a una chica en sus sueños. Suspiró, él no era un Casanova, pero con solo verlo podía decir sin temor a equivocarse que Kiba tampoco lo era.

* * *

-Están muy sabrosos.-Dijo la azabache, probando uno de los innumerables bocadillos que un mesero les había traído.

-Ya me siento mejor.-Dijo ino sonriendo, sentía como la ebriedad lentamente abandonaba su sistema.-Recuérdame no volver a incluirme en una de esas competencias.-Suspiró.

-Claro.-Le sonrió mientras agarraba otro bocadillo.-¡Hum! ¡Está demasiado picante!-Exclamó, sentía como si sus papilas gustativas ardieran.

-Hinata, estás sudando.-Notó preocupada la rubia.-¿No me digas que tampoco aguantas lo picante?-Preguntó incrédula. Hinata negó desesperadamente.-Espera un momento.-Dijo levantándose apresuradamente.

La azabache buscaba una bebida entre todas las cosas que le había traído el mesero, desgraciadamente no encontraba ni una copa de licor.-Ten.-La rubia llegó para salvarle el pellejo.

Hinata asintió agradeciendo. Bebió todo el contenido del coctel que la rubia se tomó las molestias de traerle, sintiendo que su lengua le agradecía por calmarle con una bebida dulce.-Gracias.-Dijo suspirando como si le hubiesen salvado la vida.

-Creo que solo te gustan las comidas dulces y saladas.-Indagó la rubia, Hinata sonrió, dándole la razón.

-En el clan normalmente no sirven muchas variedades de comida, solo en eventos importantes.-Dijo calmadamente.-Así que me acostumbré a sabores simples.

-Ya veo.-Expresó la Yamanaka.-Bueno, entonces creo que deberías apartar estos de tus manos.-Dijo moviendo la bandeja que contenía algunos aperitivos que provocaron aquella reacción en la Hyuga.

-Hum, sí.-Concordó, no queriendo pasar por lo mismo.

-Hinata, todavía estás sudando, ¿segura que el picor se fue?-Preguntó la rubia.-¿Ó sientes nauseas?

-N-no.-Negó sonriendo nerviosamente.-Ya vuelvo, voy al baño.-Dijo levantándose apresuradamente.

-¿Vas a vomitar?-Preguntó alarmada la rubia, pero al intentar levantarse casi pierde el equilibrio, aunque estaba consciente de lo que hacía y decía, su cuerpo todavía no se deshacía del alcohol.

-No, voy a lavarme la cara. Se va a dañar el maquillaje que Sakura-san se esmeró en hacerme.-Le contestó, casi trotando para llegar al baño.

-Bueno…-La rubia se sentó, esperando a su amiga.-¿Dónde estará Sai?-Reprochó, odiaba quedarse sola.

* * *

Todavía no se levantaba de aquella esquina, sabía que su novia ya se había ido. La había visto salir del lugar junto al dobe a cuestas, probablemente había oído que la habían citado en el hospital. Así que simplemente podía deducir que llevaría a Naruto allá y haría que alguna de las enfermeras se encargara de él, después de todo era el Hokage y al día siguiente tendría que ir a trabajar.

Examinó el sitio, encontrándose a la Hyuga hablando amenamente con Ino. Ambas reían de a momentos o mostraban expresiones serias en sus rostros. Una sonrisa imperceptible surcó sus labios al ver como la esposa de su mejor amigo consumía unos aperitivos picantes y movía las manos desesperadamente en busca de alguna bebida que calmase su malestar.

Iba a llevarle una copa que ya traía consigo hasta que vio que la Yamanaka se le adelantó. Bufando, se sentó de nuevo. _Cuando quería ser amable por una vez en su vida, todo el mundo se le oponía_.

El estado de la Hyuga en vez de mejorar parecía empeorar, según él ella se aguantaba las ganas de vomitar. La vio levantarse apresuradamente y decirle algo a su amiga antes de desaparecer completamente en dirección a los baños, que quedaban en lo más recóndito de aquel lugar.

Esperó tranquilamente a que la prometida de su mejor amigo saliese, pero esto nunca sucedió. Ino, quien antes parecía preocupada, se encontraba "bailando" al lado de su novio, probablemente el alcohol hubiese hecho que se le olvidara el tema o simplemente lo dejase de lado.

Los minutos transcurrían y la azabache no hacía su aparición. Más que extrañado se levantó, pensando que la Hyuga podría haberse desmayado, esa mujer siempre le pareció demasiado delicada. Caminando entre toda la multitud que ya apestaba a alcohol llegó hasta la solitaria y escondida puerta del baño de mujeres, curiosamente, el de los hombres se encontraba en dirección opuesta, igual de escondidos que el de las mujeres.

Tocó la puerta esperando una respuesta, la cual simplemente no llegó. Ya exasperado abrió la puerta, no encontrando a nadie en los tocadores. Dirigió su vista a las cabinas, oía una respiración algo entrecortada.

Abrió bruscamente la puerta de la casilla donde provenían dichos sonidos. Encontrándose algo que no esperó ver: ahí estaba la Hyuga, sentada en la tapa del excusado, manoseando con una de sus manos su pecho derecho y con la libre acariciando su entrepierna. Ella se veía desesperada, un sonrojo estaba esparcido por todo su rostro y sus ojos brillaban intensamente.-Sasuke-sa…humm.-El miembro del azabache dio un respingo inmediatamente después de oír a Hinata gemir su nombre. Sentía como su amigo ya estaba despierto.

-Hyuga.-La voz le salió ronca. Estaba conteniéndose, pero en su mente ya la estaba penetrando incesantemente. Sin embargo, ella era una mujer casada, y él ya tenía pareja.-Es mejor que te vayas a casa.

-Y-yo… Siento mi cuerpo arder.-Dijo desesperadamente, estaba sumamente excitada.-Des-después de beber aquel coctel yo… ahh.-Apretó más su seno.

Sasuke recordó fugazmente haber visto al chico perro jugar con unas bebidas, probablemente todo era culpa suya.-Tsk, vamos.-La cargó, notando lo caliente que ella estaba. Su miembro lloraba a gritos que la hiciera suya; sin embargo, no debía. Comiéndose sus impulsos, usó la teletransportación que aprendió de Naruto gracias a su sharingan. Desgraciadamente, solo había usado éste para llegar a su departamento, así que simplemente dejaría a la Hyuga ahí y luego se iría.

Pero al llegar y colocar a Hinata encima de su cama, ésta comenzó a acariciarse con más descaro. Desesperada por deshacerse de aquella sensación, había subido el vestido y se acariciaba la vagina sobre las bragas. Sasuke observaba todo, sin perderse ningún detalle. ¿Hace cuánto que el trabajo de Sakura no le permitía pasar una noche en desvela teniendo sexo? No lo sabía, de lo único que estaba seguro era de lo caliente que le ponía ver a la azabache en ese estado.

Mandó a la mierda el autocontrol y se acerco a la Hyuga, debía admitir que la azabache poseía un cuerpo jodidamente ardiente. Sonriendo con suficiencia, se colocó encima de la más baja y la besó con fiereza mientras le separaba las piernas para el situarse entre ellas. Le mordió el labio inferior y oyó como ésta gemía en alto. Aprovechándose de esto, el azabache profundizó el beso, su lengua exploraba desesperadamente el interior de la boca ajena, entrelazando sus lenguas y jugando una fogosa batalla. Le arrancó el vestido junto con el brasier y procedió a masajear aquellos enormes pechos que lo estaban volviendo loco. Sentía como Hinata gemía en el interior de su boca, y esto no hacía más que encender más su miembro ya despierto.

Él mismo se quitó la camisa al separase del beso, y posteriormente los pantalones también. Notaba como la azabache le observaba embelesada, haciéndole crecer el ego y la excitación, deseoso de hacerla suya de una buena vez.

Comenzó a repartir besos húmedos por todo el cuello de la más baja, mordiendo de vez en cuando para dejarle marca, pretendiendo proclamar algo que no era suyo. Pero solo por ésta vez, ésta noche ella le **pertenecería**.-Hinata, gime para mí.-Le susurró en el oído al ver como ella se mordía los labios para acallar aquellos desvergonzados sonidos. El aliento del azabache chocaba con la oreja de la Hyuga, provocándole estremecimientos.

La azabache no mostraba indicios de hacerlo, demasiado tímida. Sasuke sólo sonrió, si ella no gemía él sencillamente la obligaría hacerlo. Simuló fuertes penetraciones en contra de ella, haciendo contacto su miembro con la entrada y el clítoris de la azabache.-¡Aah! Sasuke.-La Hyuga no podía contenerse más.

-Dime.-Dijo dando estocadas cada vez más fuertes y pronunciadas mientras mordía los pechos de la azabache.

-M-más.-Rogó Hinata, moviendo sus caderas para profundizar el contacto, sacándoles gruñidos al azabache.

-¿"Más" qué?-Preguntó haciéndose el tonto, dirigiendo su mano al clítoris de Hinata, acariciándole con las bragas como impedimento de un acercamiento más profundo.-Si no me dices no sabré.-Gruñó, todavía gozando de morder los pezones de aquellos exuberantes senos. Deseaba oírla suplicar que la penetrara.

Metió su mano en el interior de las bragas, y aún simulando penetraciones con su pene, sus dedos acariciaron brusca y rápidamente el clítoris de Hinata.-Y-yo…-La azabache se arqueó temblando de placer, y soltó un gemido que hizo al miembro de Sasuke alzarse aún más.

-Parece que alguien no ha tenido acción desde hace mucho.-Dijo sonriendo mientras sacaba su mano de las bragas y lamía la corrida de Hinate, quien se hallaba avergonzada.-Eres deliciosa.-Mencionó, haciéndola sonrojar aún más. Se acercó al oído de ella.-No pienses que esto acaba aquí, haré que te corras durante toda la noche.-Le hizo saber mordiéndole el lóbulo.

-Sasuke.-Suspiró la azabache. El Uchiha le arrancó las bragas y acercó su rostro a la vagina de Hinata.-N-no.-Susurró avergonzada, intentando cerrar las piernas.

Sin embargo, antes de que la azabache pudiera ejecutar dicha acción, Sasuke ya se encontraba devorando la entrepierna de la Hyuga. Saboreando el anterior orgasmo de ella, el Uchiha daba suaves y excitantes jalones con los dientes a sus labios vaginales, llevando a Hinata a la locura.

-¡Aaah! Sasuke.-Gimió su nombre. El aludido penetraba a la heredera con su lengua mientras que con su mano frotaba insistente y fuertemente el clítoris.-Pe-penétrame ya.-Suplicó avergonzada de tener que decirlo, moviendo sus caderas para que el azabache llegara más profundo con su lengua.

Sasuke sonrió, había conseguido lo que quería. Sin hacerla esperar más, se separó de la entrada de la Hyuga y se aceró a su rostro, volvió a besarla intensamente y la penetró con una profunda estocada, haciendo que ella interrumpiera el beso para gemir sonoramente.-Voy hacer que mañana no puedas levantarte.-Dijo roncamente mientras comenzaba a embestirla ferozmente.

Hinata se agarraba de las sabanas, Sasuke admiraba la erótica imagen de Hinata gimiendo debajo de él con los pechos moviéndose al compás de las embestidas. Le agarró las piernas y las colocó en su cintura para profundizar las penetraciones, volvió a jugar con el clítoris de ella mientras las besaba húmedamente, sus lenguas se enlazaban en una lucha en la que él ganaba.

Sintió como las paredes de ella le apretaban deliciosamente, a sabiendas que ella terminaría pronto le agarró de los brazos y se acostó, obligándola a quedar encima suyo.-Rápido, Hinata.-Le ordenó agarrándola de las caderas y aumentando la velocidad de las estocadas. La profundidad era mayor en aquella posición.

La Hyuga comenzó hacer movimientos circulares con sus caderas, queriendo sentir mejor el miembro del azabache, el mismo gruñó placenteramente. Sasuke la agarró de la nuca y la acercó para fundirse en otro apasionado beso, los labios de ella tenían un delicioso sabor adictivo.-¿Quieres enloquecerme, Hyuga?-Preguntó seductoramente, notando como a ella se le subían los colores al rostro. Sonrió lascivamente.-Sé consciente que no saldrás de ésta sin habérmelo pagado.-Gruñó, separándose y poniéndola en cuatro. Ella pronto llegaría, lo sabía.

Comenzó a embestirla fuerte y rápidamente, dándole nalgadas a su redondo trasero que le sacaban jadeos a la azabache. Sasuke jugó con la vagina de Hinata usando sus dedos, quería hacerla llegar rápidamente al orgasmo por segunda vez. La vagina de Hinata aumentaba la presión en su pene.-M-me ven…-La azabache quería decirle que pronto se correría, pero las fuertes y placenteras embestidas no le dejaban.

-Di mi nombre, Hinata.-Ordenó, penetrándola profundamente. Él tampoco duraría mucho.

-Sa-¡Sasuke!-Gimió fuertemente, un delicioso placer le invadió.

El azabache sintió el fuerte apretón que la Hyuga ejercía sobre su miembro. La agarró de las caderas y la empujó hacia sí para adentrarse profundamente en ella y se correrse en su interior. Ambos cayeron en la cama, mirando el techo.

Entonces, dándose cuenta de su situación, Sasuke sintió envidia de su mejor amigo, porque él era el auténtico dueño de la azabache. Aunque quería a Sakura, con solo una sesión con la Hyuga podía sentirse sumamente excitado y satisfecho, mucho más que todas las reuniones que tuvo con su novia.

Notó como su acompañante se movía, Hinata estaba sonrojada.-Espero que sepas que esto no termina aquí.-Le informó nuevamente.-Aunque creo que tu cuerpo está de acuerdo conmigo.-Dijo sonriendo maliciosamente, notando de nuevo la excitación que la Hyuga presentaba.

Hinata se sonrojó, pero no podía evitarlo, su cuerpo aún ardía en excitación. Ella se sentía mal por engañar a su esposo, lo amaba y la culpabilidad no dejaba de acosarla; sin embargo, su cuerpo pedía a gritos ser atendido por el Uchiha.-Hyuga, mastúrbate.-Le dijo Sasuke sonriendo.

Hinata se sonrojó violentamente, pero la excitación le hizo acceder. Comenzando a tocarse la entrada, gimiendo al adentrar sus propios dedos y acariciar su clítoris. Su cuerpo se estremecía de placer al ser atendido por ella misma. Todo era visto por un azabache que, de nuevo, se encontraba deseando penetrarla salvajemente.

Los dedos de Hinata fueron acompañados por otros tres de Sasuke, ambos penetraban la vagina de ella.-Sa-suke.-El azabache volteó a verla, fijándose en sus labios rojizos. La besó nuevamente, mordiendo levemente sus labios y adentrando su lengua en aquella cavidad ya conocida. Sacó sus dedos e hizo lo mismo con los de ellas, y sin previo aviso volvió a penetrarla tan profundamente que tocó cierto punto que hizo enloquecer de placer a la Hyuga.

El gran gemido fuer recibido placenteramente por la boca de Sasuke, quien comenzó a penetrarla lenta pero profundamente, intentando llegar con cada embestida a aquel punto que provocaba espasmos en su compañera.

Esta sería una larga noche en donde haría a Hinata **suya** tantas veces que sería imposible para ella **olvidarlo**.

* * *

Naruto se despertó en el hospital con una resaca que no hacía más que ponerle de mal humor.-Naruto, ¡vete a trabajar de una buena vez!-Rugió Sakura entrando estrepitosamente a la habitación de él.

-Tsk.-Se frotó la cabeza en un intento de quitarse el dolor de cabeza.-Sakura-chan, no es necesario que grites.-Le reprochó calmadamente.

-¿Te olvidaste de que eres Hokage? ¡Ya son las 8:30!-Expresó colérica, ella tenía turno completo y todavía no lo acababa. Después de la operación tuvo que quedarse cuidando a muchos pacientes, y a ese idiota.

-Como sea, hoy faltaré la mañana.-Dijo acostándose nuevamente.-Dile a Shikamaru que me suplante unas horas.-Le dijo bostezando.

-¡Shikamaru es quien más necesita y merece descanso!-Le reprochó, pero el rubio ya se había quedado dormido. Suspirando, se dio por vencida.

* * *

 _ **Notas finales**_ _: Espero que les haya gustado. Planeaba escribir un one-shot desde hace tiempo, pero no me animaba. Esto puede servir como compensación para quienes leían mi fic y me tardé mucho en actualizar._

 _No olviden dejar sus reviews, sé que hay ciertos pillines que leen y no comentan ò.ó. Para mí los reviews son mi paga, ¿ustedes quieren ser jefes corruptos? D:_

 _Nuevamente, espero que les haya gustado. (Perdonen si no noy buena escribiendo lemon)_

 _Bye_

 _Pd: Perdónenme los horrores ortográficos y gramaticales que contenga este one-shot._


End file.
